Kinda Gay
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: A few members of the team discuss having someone interested in the same sex on the team. Kageyama objects. [Hints of DaiSuga]


"…I mean isn't that a little… you know, gross?" Tanaka asked, Kageyama listening with the volleyball in his hands to the comment. "…Why is that gross?" Kageyama asked, approaching him, Hinata, and Nishinoya. "Heh? W-Well I mean… Um…" Tanaka stuttered. "I mean like… We play sports and stuff so like don't you think it's weird?" Kageyama tipped his head.

"…I don't follow. Why is having someone who's gay on a sports team gross?" He asked, Nishinoya getting annoyed with his ignorance on the topic. "Dude, come on! Like what if they try to hit on you or stare at you in the locker room or something?" He asked, Hinata nodding adamantly in agreement.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow so high it was a wonder it was still on his face. "…So if you get hit on tell them you're not into them in that way. And staring at someone you like while they're changing is kinda… I mean most people wouldn't do that- it's too embarrassing. So again, I don't see how it's gross having someone who likes boys being on the team."

"What- seriously…?" Tanaka asked. "I mean it wouldn't bother you?" Kageyama shook his head. "No. I mean it's not like just because I like guys that doesn't mean every single guy on the team would be compatible with you just because boys are your interest." Kageyama quickly paled at his mistake earlier in his sentence. "Yeah well you're weird so tha-"

Hinata shrieked, cutting Tanaka off, realizing what he had said. "Y-Y-Y-You… You like _guys_?!" He hissed, lowering his voice on the word "guys". Kageyama shrugged, avoiding their eyes. Don't freak out, don't freak out… Denying it now would just… Hinata would only… "…I mean kinda…" He grumbled, Hinata's eyes going wide. "So who's your type?!" Kageyama glared at him. "Not you, that's for sure! You are way too annoying and loud!" He retorted, clearly getting annoyed.

"Holy crap…! Aren't you scared something like that will ruin your life? I mean what if other people found out and stopped putting you in games or stopped coming to watch our games because of stuff like that?" Nishinoya asked, clearly at an uncomfortable closeness to Kageyama, the same as Hinata. "…I'm too good for them to not put me on the team and as long as I stay that way I don't see why I'd be off of the team. And if they don't want to watch our games that's on them." Kageyama said, clearly trying to put distance between himself and Nishinoya and Hinata.

"Is it Tanaka?!" Hinata asked, clearly disregarding everything he just had said. Kageyama made a face as if he was either going to puke or pull all of Hinata's hair from his head. "What- NO!" Tanaka narrowed his eyes. "Heh?! What's wrong with me, huh?! Why wouldn't you date me?!"

"What are you out of your mind?! First of all you _clearly_ like girls so I don't see the point in trying, and second of all, just because we're friends doesn't mean I'd date you!" Kageyama retorted, his fist clenched, pushing Hinata down so he could yell at Tanaka. Hinata huffed and forcibly removed Kageyama's hand from his head. "Tsukishima?!" He asked, Nishinoya gagging. "Dude, no way! Wait who looks the most like a girl…?" He mumbled, scanning the group.

"Why would you want to date a boy who looked like a girl? Wouldn't you want to date someone who looked more like a boy if you like guys?" Hinata asked, Nishinoya gasping in shock at the realization. "Ah! …Wait but then wouldn't it be easier to hide a relationship if your boyfriend looked like a girl?" Hinata gaped at his wisdom. True, so true!

"Oh my god you're all morons…" Kageyama grumbled. "What so you think I'm stupid, is that why you won't date me!?" Tanaka yelled at Kageyama. "Oh my fuc- no! You're not someone I'd date!" He hissed in reply. "Kageyama what's your type?! Who do you like?!" Hinata asked again, Kageyama growling at him and pinching both of his cheeks. Hinata whined and objected loudly.

Daichi could practically hear the entire conversation from where he was in the gym. "Hnn… I'm really jealous- a lot of younger kids can talk about that kind of thing so much more openly now." Suga snickered at Daichi. "You make it sound like you're really old." Daichi glanced over at Suga from the corner of his eyes. "…But… You can't say you're not either." Suga looked over at Kageyama and the others. "…Kind of… But I'm also happy for them. One day maybe that kind of thing will be totally normal to talk about."

Suga brushed knuckles with Daichi before going over to the others. "Hey! Break is over, go back to practice!" He called out to them. Kageyama had Hinata in a choke hold while Tanaka was still upset he wasn't Kageyama's type and Nishinoya had joined Hinata in Kageyama's interrogation about who he liked as well as what his type was.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・Haikyuu! ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

So I read this one doujin where Kegeyama had a crush on Iwaizumi. Yup. This also turned into one of those "wtf is wrong with you just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want everyone on this team" type of thing. Yup. I had no idea where I was going with this but that route wasn't it but whatever.


End file.
